In recent years, multi-SIM wireless devices ecosystems have undergone tremendous growth and commercialisation because of the adaptability and capability of said multi-SIM wireless devices for providing voice as well as data services simultaneously, particularly in the countries having multiple service providers. For instance, smart phones having more than one SIM (i.e. multi-SIM), enables a user to implement different plans and/or service providers in a single smart phone, wherein each different plan and/or service provider may be availed via individual and separate mobile number. Further, the multi-SIM wireless devices allows the users to pay local call rates in targeted destination country/zones located outside the operating zones/countries, by using a new SIM while travelling outside the operating zones/countries. Also, the users may be facilitated by different pricing plans for data and/or voice services. Therefore, the multi-SIM wireless devices may be considered as a dual-purpose device that enables the users to effectively avail the voice and data services via multiple SIMs without any need to carry multiple separate devices.
Moreover, the devices have been evolved from a single SIM solution/technology to a multi-SIM solution/technology. Therefore, the recent developments in said technology have enabled the users to switch between multi-SIMs by deploying solutions to make dual-SIM devices configured for Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) operation. Currently, there are mainly two variants in dual SIM devices i.e. Dual SIM Dual Active (DSDA) and Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS). Particularly, in the Dual SIM Dual Active (DSDA) devices, the user equipment may be facilitated with radio transmitter/receiver circuits (herein after referred as radio resources) for enabling the users to initiate and/or receive voice/data call/s on a second SIM while there is a session on-going on the first SIM. Thus, in the DSDA devices, typically two radio transmitter/receiver circuits may be present to allow both the SIMs to be active at the same time, thereby enabling simultaneous independent communications through both the SIMs. On the other hand, in the DSDS devices, independent communications may not be enabled through both the SIMs. Although, the DSDA devices provide better connectivity by ensuring that both the SIMs are active, however, said DSDA devices poses several disadvantages due to high battery drain out, higher radiation and other complications.
Consequently, considering the majority of the user equipments enabled with DSDS ecosystems along with additional advantages of higher battery life, less radiation and lesser complications, there exists several known solutions for improving said DSDS devices. However, the existing solutions relating to the DSDS devices poses certain issues/limitations, inter alia, degradation of a Network KPI and poor quality user experience. Another limitation of said DSDS devices lies in the confusion created to a calling device/user. For instance, in the DSDS ecosystem, two SIMs, a first SIM and a second SIM may be inserted in available SIM slots of the DSDS device (i.e. the user equipment enabled with DSDS ecosystem), wherein the first SIM may have a VoLTE connectivity and the second SIM may have a CS connectivity or vice versa. Further, in this case, if the user has an ongoing voice call from the first SIM, then the other SIM i.e. second SIM will be out of service or no service. So in an event, a third party attempts to call on the second SIM, the user may receive an IVR demonstrating that the number on the second SIM may be out of coverage area/switched off, thereby giving a false impression to the calling device/user and misleading the user that the second SIM user/subscriber is out of coverage/switched off. Thus, the call on the second SIM may be not be recognised by the DSDS device. Also, in the same instance, the DSDS device face another challenge of increased network bugs and network failures due to the ongoing call on the second SIM due to which identification of such issues may not be not known. Thus, the network/base station may not be aware of the real bug/s and reason/s behind the failure of connection on the second SIM in the event of ongoing connection on the first SIM.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the aforementioned problems inherent in the existing solutions for enhancing DSDS devices and notifying the bugs and causes behind any failure of connection through one of the two SIMs of a user equipment, there exists a need of an efficient mechanism to update a status information of the SIM/s of the user equipment, wherein the status information may indicate one of unavailability and availability of one of the two SIM for receiving a voice call in the event of the ongoing connection on the other SIM.